The Gift
by smoresthesdit
Summary: Disclaimer: I Do not Own InuYasha or any of it's characters.


Slowly you open your eyes as the thunder rolls in the distance, and jump as you feel something warm on your forehead. "Shhhh, everything will be ok Milady." you hear a young girl say.

"Where, where am I?" you ask softly as you look around and the room becomes clear.

The room is a baby blue in color with beautiful mahogany trim, door frames, and doors. You look over and see two large glass doors that lead out onto a beautiful balcony. One of the mahogany doors leads into a closet, another into the hallway, and the last door you didn't know where it would lead.

"You are in the Great Lord Sesshomaru's summer castle. My name's Rin, what's yours?" She says, snapping you out of your thoughts

You tense up when you hear Sesshomaru's name and think 'InuYasha's gunna kill me when he finds out where I am.' "Hello Rin-Chan!" You smile, "My name's Mikaru, so I have a small question. How did I get here, and how did you know to put me in a blue room so that i wouldn't completely freak out?"

It wasn't Rin who answered this time, but someone who you didn't hear enter the room, "I carried you here, and to that second question I guessed."

You look over to the doorway with a startled hiss, but when you realized that it was young Lord Sesshomaru you stopped, looked down, and apologized. "I'm sorry Milord for hissing. You startled me."

"No offense taken Lady Mikaru." he said coolly, "When you're feeling better I want to see you in my office. We need to talk."

With that he walked out of the room, shutting the door on his way out. You sat there a little shocked and very confused. Then you hear Rin say, "Lady Mikaru? He never uses that title for anyone unless they are of royal bloodlines, and he doesn't even do it all the time then. Miss Mikaru what do you think of it?"

You look over at Rin and shrug; with that you start thinking 'What hasn't InuYasha told me?' All of a sudden you hear InuYasha arguing with Sesshomaru. You quickly get up and throw on a beautiful red silk kimono and bolt downstairs and outside. By time you got outside you had re-opened the wound on your leg, which was from an earlier fight, so you were limping. "Mikaru! Are you alright?" asked InuYasha

You just nod and look over at Sesshomaru with a questioning look. "Lady Mikaru, you should be resting. Your leg isn't completely healed yet." You hear Sesshomaru state

"I'm fine Lord Sesshomaru. You said you needed to speak with me?" you answer

He sighs and rolls his eyes before walking over and picking you up. "Yes, but I also said when you are feeling better, which would mean after your leg heals up." He said with a small smile

"What do you think you're doing Sesshomaru!?" Shouted InuYasha

"I'm taking her back upstairs to rest and to patch her leg back up. What does it look like you baka." He answered with his voice filled with malice

"Now Lord Sesshomaru! Be nice for once in your life!" You scolded in a playful tone, " I know he's a half-breed, but he is still your brother!"

He rolls his eyes again and starts to carry you inside, but InuYasha steps in the way. You glare at InuYasha and mouth 'move! Now' He glares right back and moves. After he moves Sesshomaru carries you inside and up the stairs. On the way up you yawn softly and set your head on his shoulder. The only time you stir even a little bit is when he set you down on your bed.

When you open your eyes you see a very young Lord Sesshomaru holding his hand out to help you up. Smiling up at him you take his outstretched hand. "Come on MIkaru! They'll catch us!" You hear him say

"I'm scared Sesshomaru. I don't want to lose you!" you cry softly

You start running with him again, and you keep running until he finds a hollowed out tree. "Stay hidden here Mika." He says quickly before kissing your forehead, "I'll be back I promise."

With that said he runs off, back the way you guys came from, and you close your eyes and quickly fall asleep.

You wake up being shook "Mikaru, Mikaru! Wake up!" you hear Sesshomaru say, but it's not the young voice from before. You open your eyes and realize that you're back in his summer castle. Tears slowly form in your eyes as you look over at him.

"Mika, are you alright?" He asks softly as he wipes away a tear.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru." You say softly and look away before asking, "Did you ever come back for me?"

"Not the next day, but I did come looking for you. I've been looking for you all these years; only to find you traveling with that half-breed and his humans. What happened to you, and how did you end up traveling with him?"

"I waited and waited for you, but you never came back. I was chased out of my hiding spot by a small band of wolf demons. I was lonely, cold, and hungry. I was injured in a fight when a young human girl with a twin-tailed cat demon found me and nursed me back to health. She was a young demon slayer, but her father allowed me to stay and train with them. That slayer girl who travels with InuYasha is that same girl." You say looking back over at him, "I had lost most of my memories from the past, and I didn't remember anything until I fell asleep again when you carried me back up stairs."

You look down sighing softly as the tears are still running down your face. Sesshomaru sits down on the bed next to you and gently pulls you into his arms. Right at that moment InuYasha walks in, and half yells half asks, "What are you doing Sesshomaru? Mikaru what's going on?"

You hear Sesshomaru growl softly, so you gently set your hand on his cheek to calm him down. "InuYasha, I want you to leave. Promise me you'll take care of Sango-Chan for me." You whisper just loud enough for him to hear, "I have to stay here and get things figured out. Sesshomaru knows most of my past, before I lost my memory. He's the one who helped me run away."

InuYasha looks shocked and starts to argue, but you stop him, "InuYasha I mean it. Tell Sango-Chan thank you for everything, and I'll visit the village and pray for dad. I'll track you guys down after I get everything figured back out. That's a promise." You say with a small smile on your face.

He still didn't look happy about what was happening, but he gave you a quick nod and walked out of the room. You then look up at Sesshomaru with a smile, who in turn looks back down at you with a small smile. "I need to get cleaned up and changed." You whisper not wanting to move.

Sesshomaru points to the door you suspect is the bathroom, "Your bathroom is there, and I noticed that you found your closet already. Go get cleaned up and meet me in the front garden." He says before getting up and walking out.

You sigh and get up to look out of the closet. Inside are thousands of silk kimonos, training doboks, and silky night shirts; Most of them are a baby blue. You pick out a beautiful purple kimono with a gold dragon design on it. Smiling you walk into the bathroom thinking it would be small. You gasp softly as you look around the huge bathroom; which is filled with gold shampoo bottles, diamond bottles filled with bubble bath, and even a gold bottle with diamonds on the handle. Attached to the handle is a note:

_ "To My beautiful Mikaru,_

_Don't spend too much time on getting ready. I have a special surprise for you later today._

_ ~Sesshomaru"_

You smile warmly and quickly take a bath. When you were done taking a bath and getting dressed you tie your hair back for the first time in years with a gold and diamond butterfly clip. Being completely ready you walk down the stairs and out to the front garden. When you reach the garden you notice Sesshomaru talking with one of his guards, he notices you and bows. You just smile and nod as Sesshomaru turns around and looks shocked. "You look beautiful Mikaru!" He says in awe.

"Why thank you Lord Sesshomaru." You say while blushing lightly

"Mikaru, this is Stephen my head guard, and closest friend." He states calmly

That's when the guard piped up, "It's nice to finally meet the young lady that Lord Sesshomaru has spent years trying to find, and talked so fondly of."

You smile and tense up at Stephen's scent. "You're a wolf demon aren't you Stephen, and it's nice to meet you too."

Stephen looked a little confused at why you were so tense all of a sudden, that's when Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered something in his ear that you couldn't quite hear. With that he nodded and looked less confused, "Yes, I am a wolf demon Lady Mikaru, but I'm also a quarter cat demon." Stephen stated calmly.

With that you relaxed, and Sesshomaru took your arm gently as a carriage pulled by seven beautiful winged horses arrived. You smile warmly as he helps you in following close by himself. Stephen closes the door and you all start heading off. "Is there any chance of getting you to tell me where we're going, is there?" you ask with a sly smile

"Just wait and find out. It's a surprise, and it wouldn't be if I told you now would it?" he answeres as he takes your hand in his.

You smile cutely, and give him the puppy dog eyes. He just rolls his eyes, so you sigh and watch out the window knowing that you won't win. As you watch out the window you notice a ginormous castle coming into view. You recognize the castle, but at the same time you don't. You look at Sesshomaru with a confused look on your face.


End file.
